


Here Be Unicorns

by Hecate



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Complicated Relationships, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Why did no one ever tell Charlie that unicorns are human-hating jerks.





	Here Be Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



They're on the road because they have to be, because the fucking unicorn apocalypse is upon them. Why did no one ever tell Charlie that unicorns are human-hating jerks.

They're on the road and they're together. Charlie is bad with guns, Tommy isn't, and for whatever reason he hadn't sent Charlie away when he knocked on his door, face covered in blood, traces of a rainbow in it.

They're on the road and they have nowhere to go. It's unsettling, it's terrifying. It's the only reason Charlie curls into Tommy at night. Or maybe that's just what he tells himself.


End file.
